A brother is a friend given by Nature
by Ravenwolf14
Summary: A crossover with twilight. Sam is distantley realted to Levi Uley's couin. Therefore giving him the gift of shapeshifting. Dean does not. How far will they go to see eachother again, and what challenges lay in their path?
1. Decendance is a sad thing

Sam looked on through the canopy of ivy green leaves. Tears dripping from their tips into his thick, brown coat. He could feel the sum warming his back. Giving him a new scense of hope. The smell of a warm musk reached his nose. He sighed as he breathed in the comforting scent.

Sam was just about to head back to the camp when he felt the presence of another wolf. Jacob. He sniffed up into the air and traced Jacob's scent. It was growing stronger. Moments later he was proved right when a familiar Brown wolf emerged from fresh undergrowth.

He trotted over to Sam wagging his tail. 'Not bad news then' Sam thought to himself. Jacob nodded to Sam. Brushing his against his own. Sam sat stiffly. Jacob tilted his head at Sam, flicking his ears back.

'What's wrong sam?' He asked

Sam sighed heavily, resting his head on his paws. ' I dunno, guess I just feel a bit sick' He lied.

Jacob nudged Sam's forpaw.

' oh, come on, Sam. I know you miss your brother but you can't mourn over him forever. No come on. Let's go and make sure those rotten vampires haven't trespassed onto our territory!'

"How would you know, you've never had to be taken away from the one person you trust and known your whole life. How come I phased and he didn't. I hate being part of this friggin tribe. All I wanted was to be happy and lead a normal life. No chance of that happening now, is there? Now that I'm a monster!'

Jacob backed away from Sam and snarled, his ears flat against his head.

' It's not my fault you're related to Levi Uley. None of us have a choice' and with that Jacob vanished into the dense undergrowth. Leaving nothing more than his scent.

Sam snarled at nothing. Why him? What did he do to deserve this?. What about Dean? Was he okay?. He barked frustratingly. Suddenly, Sam's anger turned to grief. He never asked to be a monster. It had all happened so fast. So fast he didn't even get to say good bye to his brother. He'd give anything to see Dean one last time. Anything.


	2. If Dean only knew

Dean blinked annoyingly as a bright light blinded him. Cursing to himself he nudged himself over, facing opposite to the sun. He looked at the slightly banged up digital clock. 3: 21. Not bad, compared to what he was used to. Anyway, Sam did most of the sleeping, well used to. Not anymore. Already Dean could feel tears brimming. One fell past his guard and trickled down his cheek. He wiped it away angrily. He was a hunter for Christ's sake. Not a pansy little girl.

He stood up from the bed, heading to the bathroom mirror. He brushed his teeth, then washed his hands. Finally he grabbed a dry flannel, rinsing it under the rotting tap and wetted his face before grabbing a towel and drying himself.

Once washed and dry Dean packed his duffel, ready to head to Bobby's for the night. Just two nights ago Bobby had filled him on a case up near a small town called forks. Over the phone, they had discussed how to deal with the situation. Bobby had confirmed it as vampires but he wasn't so sure. What kind of vampire lived in a place like that? At least pick a place where it didn't rain all the time. Oh well, at least it would keep his mind of Sam. Dean blinked despairingly. It had been four months since Sam had disappeared. At first, he started acting strangely and when Dean asked him what was wrong he would simply ignore him and go back to reading one of Bobby's old books. Dean knew something was up but decided not to worry about it for now. Anyway, if it were that serious Sam would of told him right? No, of course he would. Sam would never keep something that big from him. _He_ knew he wouldn't. But this was Sam.

Suddenly, the continuous bleeping of a phone interrupted his thoughts. Causing him to jump in surprise.

"Son of a bitch," He muttered to himself as he brushed himself down.

He reached his hand down to the ringing phone lifting it to his right ear.

"Hello?"

"Dean, you on your way yet?" It was Bobby.

"umm nearly, just leavin now-"

"Well hurry up, yer idgit. I have some good news, well supposedly goodnews. So get your arse over here now yer idgit" Dean listened as Bobby put the phone down. What did he mean by 'good news'? and why was he in such a hurry? Dean shook his head as he was supposed to be getting a move on. Quickly reaching for his duffel he swung it over his shoulder, using his other hand to lock the door behind him.

Once he had handed in the keys and checked out, he headed out to the exit. Letting a amn pass through before stepping outside. It was still fairly dark and not many people were out. Apart from the odd also noticed the ratuer big and dark storm cloud heading it's way over. ' Better get outta here fast, don't want my baby getting wet' He thought. If anything happened to her….,

Dean strolled quickly over to his beloved 1942 Chevy Impala, making sure that as he opened the doors he didn't scratch the paint on the crumbling down picnic bench.

He turned the key. Instead to putting one of his favourite classic rock tapes on Dean relaxed to the familiar and comforting rambling of her engine. Now that Sam was gone Dean found it impossible to blast the music through the car. It just seemed unnatural to not have sam there complaining about it. He looked over at the right passenger seat. It was empty, like it had been for four months.

Now Dean wasn't giving up on his brother. In fact he would never stop looking and he knew one day or another he would find Sam. No matter the consequences. Bobby had tried to talk him out of it. Saying Sam was old enough to look after himself. But Dean was having none of it. Sam would always be his baby brother. Always.

Finally Dean spotted the signpost saying 'Singers Salvage yard. He turned in to the dusky graveyard of cars, that's what Bobby called it. And parked next to what looked like half a car. Then next to him he noticed something a little odd. An Oak brown truck was parked neatly on the other side of the salvage yard. By the looks of it it looked fairly knew. Not a scratch in sight so to seem.

He didn't have to wonder long. Through the window stood Jo, Ellen and Bobby. He raised his eyebrows. Weird.

He knocked on the door twice. Obviously no one heard. He knocked again. Still no answer. He knocked more viciously this time but instead of hitting the door, he hit nothing. He looked up to see a not so amused Bobby holding a few papers.

"C'mon in , your majesty" He said sarcastically, pulling a face he knew all to well.

"So what's up?" He asked Bobby as they made their way into the kitchen. Ellen and Jo both were looking few of what Dean could see some old newspapers, battered books, and various papers.

"What's all this about, and why are you two here?" Dean asked. Earning him a rather annoyed look from Jo.

"Bobby why don't you tell him" Ellen sighed. Her eyes not leaving the news paper in her hands.

"You might wanna sit down boy. It might be a bot overwelmin"


	3. To save a life

Thanks for correcting the date of the impala date for me!:D I really appreciate it so thanks :):D I will update as much as I can as often as I can ;).

Sam felt bad. He hadn't meant to hurt Jacob, or anyone. He just found the whole thing unfair. It meant he couldn't ever have a normal life in which he'd wished for in the first place, but worst of all he could never see Dean again. After all, Dean was a hunter, and God damn good one at that. Sam wasn't sure how Dean would react if he ever saw him again. That was too risky, but Sam felt it was something else. Embarrassment? Not quite. More devastated, and broken.

The sun was now at its highest point on the sky and all around it was strangely quiet. Sam had decided it'd be best of he started heading back to the cabin. So he could apologize.

Suddenly, something caused him to stop in his tracks. He sniffed the air. 'Vampire!'. It was on their territory! AND it didn't show any signs of something.

Following the strong scent of vampire, Sam ran. He could already feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins, urging him to go on. Then he saw it. It was male and by the looks of it it was hunting. He furrowed his brow. Don't most vampires hunt humans? Then another scent hit him. Human!

Sam knew he wouldn't get there in time if he didn't phase. He tended to avoid it as best he could but we were talking about an innocent's person's life at stake, and Sam couldn't let the vampire destroy her.

This was it. Sam leapt up into the air and phased mid-air, as if he were flying. He felt his clothes rip to pieces around him. Now scattered on the ground. His body felt different. Now he didn't feel so shy like he did in his human form. 'Must be a wolf thing'.

Seconds later he crashed down onto the ground. Tucking his hind legs beneath him he sprinted still following the stench. God he hoped he wasn't too late.

Meanwhile, back at the cabin. Jacob was sitting at their dining table staring miserably at the moth eaten table cloth. He let his fingers fiddle with the tattered threads hanging from it's ends.

'How could Sam be so thoughtless? He used to feel the same way, but there was nothing you could do about it. At least not that he knew of.

"Jacob!"

Jacob sat up startled to see Embry running across the grassy plain. He could smell the fear and tension with every stride he took. Finally, Embry reached him panting in exhaustion.

"Embry,What is it?" Jacob demanded, a hand on Embys arched back.

"It's the…..the s scent of ….vampire. Sam too" Embry managed to spit out.

"You mean there's a vampire in our territory and Sam's gone after it, by himself!"

Embry nodded, still panting.

He had to go. What was Sam thinking going after a vampire alone? The vampire could easily kill him. Jacob knew Sam had just about the same chance killing the vampire but he was new to all this!

If he didn't reach Sam quickly, it wouldn't be long till blood was spilled.

Sam rose out of the undergrowth. His coat making him look twice his size. Thank goodness the girl wasn't dead, and by the looks of it he had only just got there in time.

"I don't believe it…." The vampire stared wide eyed at Sam. Not sure what to believe. His human host had started to squirm in his grip. 'Stupid mortal. He could kill her easily.' He knew the girl knew that, and quickly too.

He looked at the wolf before him. The message was clear. 'touch her and you know what's coming'. The wolf snarled, snapping its jaws threatingly at the vampire.

Sam was trying everything. Why wouldn't the vampire just run away while it had a chance? Then his eyes fell on the girl. She looked early twenties and looked terrified. Her eyes were wide and her face was pale. And Sam could tell she was shaking.

Again he growled at the vampire 'let her go' and to his surprise the vampire turned around and legged it. Dropping the girl to the floor. Sam desperately wanted to comfort her but this vampire needed to be killed.

The chase was on. Sam bounded through the fallen branched and logs easily. The vampire was only five paces or so in front of him, its figure blurred with the speed it pocessed.

Nearly had it. Then he felt something brush against him! It was Jacob. Then another, Paul. How did they know he was here? They must have followed his scent.

The wolves were gaining on the now tiring vampire. It wouldn't be long now. They all ran on, keeping a steady pace. The vampire had no chance. They all ran on for at least five or so minutes then out of the corner of his eye, Sam saw Paul leap onto the vampire, sending it crashing onto the muddy earth. All three stepped in, Paul snapping its neck with his powerful jaws.

'Thank god for Paul and Jacob' Sam relieved


	4. Brothers and Wars

Dean pulled out a chair from under the table and gratefully sat down. Bobby doing the same.

"So?" He questioned, eager to hear what Bobby had to say. He saw Ellen give Bobby a nod to say it was definite. Bobby returned the nod.

"Well, apparently, a hunter Steven Huggins received a phone call from chief swan in a small town called Forks, where by the looks of the reports seem the resemble vampire attacks."

"And how is this good news?"

"Jeeze boy. Let me finish" Bobby said with a roll of his eyes. Quite like Dean to be so unpatient.

"Steven also received a phone call from another hunter who's up in Forks right now. And he might have spotted your brother Sam. Says he was strolling right into a forest by La Push beach, where the vampires made the attack.

"You mean, Sam could be there. In Forks right now?"

"Well, probably, but don't get you hopes up. Incase he's wrong."

Dean opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. Instead he let his mind wonder. God he hoped it was sam. Was he okay? Dean couldn't help getting excited over the prospect of seeing his baby brother again, but then a thought clouded his mind. What if Sam didn't want to see him again? Perhaps that's why he left. To get away from Dean. He shook his head. No way. Even Sam wasn't that low.

And even if Sam never wanted to see Dean ever again. Nothing was going to stop him from going over there and finding out what the hell was going on with him.

"Dean, seriously. Go easy on ya self" Bobby said seriously, giving Dean's back a pat. But no matter how hard he tried, Dean couldn't keep the smile tugging at his lips off.

When Ellen saw Dean's face she nearly dropped in relief. Dean hadn't smiled like that for…well.. Since Sam had disappeared. So steadily she rose out of her seat. Jo eyeing her every move, and went over to Dean, giving him a firm hug.

"I hope it's him, for your sakes as well his"

"Thanks Ellen, I appreciate it"

He looked over at Jo, who returned his smile. He sent a silent thank you.

"Don't forget Dean, this is also a hunt. The vampires up there look pretty nasty. Not mentioning the numerous bear sightings in the area"

"Bear sightings, I thought this was all about the vampires?" Dean asked confused.

"Don't think so boy. Go have a look at a few articles over on the table. Looks like werewolves to me" Bobby said. Nodding at the table.

Dean reached his arm out and grabbed the nearest newspaper.

"Are you sure Bobby, I mean the victims still have their hearts, and It doesn't fit the Lunar cycle."

"I know that, you idgit. You must know there are more than just one type of werewolf right?"

Dean raised his eyebrows and folded his arms.

"Not that I know of"

"Well, to start with there are three main type of werewolf; one is the one you boys hunt. The one where the person has no control whatsoever over their Lupin Body. As in they're not actually conscious during the change. The second type is the most known in fiction. So to say. The full on werewolf with the whole furry body, half human half man type. Usually the victim has no control but sometimes, very unlikely they can gain control.

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me there are actually real werewolves out there. I mean full on werewolf?"

Bobby nodded.

Ellen spoke this time "and the third type is in matter not really a werewolf, more shapeshifters.

"Dean glanced at her, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Well ,their actual; name is Loup Garou, meaning shape shifter wolf. Unlike the other werewolves they spread their curse through gene, as in it's passed down through generations."

"Your're born with it" Jo interrupted. Earning her a stern look from her mother.

"What?" She said. Ellen turned back to Dean.

"So, you're telling me that there's a certain war brewin between werewolves and vampires in Forks, and Sam's stuck right in the middle of it?" He said. Looking back from Bobby to Ellen.

"Then I say we get going. Right now."

"Wait Dean. We need to know what we're dealing with" Ellen exclaimed. Jo nodding at Dean.

"But we already know what we're dealin with. Vampires and werewolves. Simple"

"Well, not so. The vampire might be different to"

Dean rolled his eyes at them. Why couldn't they just let him go? He needed to make suire Sam was alright! Not sit in a history lesson!

"Look let me go and I'll figure something out. Simple" He suggested. And wether they said no or yes he was still going.

"Fine, but be careful, ya idgit"

Dean gave Bobby a thankful nod. Before turning to Ellen.

"I suppose you should. After all it's your brother out there"

"Thanks Ellen" He said gratefully.

"Wait I want to go to"

Dean looked down at Jo. Who was rising out of her chair. Not waiting for an answer from her mum.

"Now wait young lady. I am not letting you go wondering into a pre-starting war" Ellen said sternly. Dean winced at her tone.

"But mum. I'm not a kid anymore and I like hunting. I need this!" Ellen shouted back. Not backing down.

For once Ellen was quiet. Dean could tell she was fighting for a reason to keep Jo home, but instead looked at the floor.

"Okay fine, but you're to stay with Dean. You understand me?" Ellen nodded gratefully at her mum. Obviously Jo hadn't expected her mum to give in so easily. Perhaps this time she had realised Jo could look after herself.

"Well if you lot are done settling family business then I'd like to suggest you'd get going before evening" Bobby interrupted. Obviously fed up with Ellen and Jo's constant bickering.

"Good, let's go now so we're ready in Forks by the morning" He looked at Jo, ready for her to argue, but she kept quiet 'good' he thought.

And with that, Himself and Jo, saying a last goodbye to Bobby and Ellen. Jo exchanging a few words with her mum. They set of in Dean impala. Listening To back in Black.

Dean smiled to himself. 'Only six hours before I see my brother again'


	5. Too much, too late

Sam, Paul, Jacob and Embry sat at the circular dining table in the kitchen. Well, if you could call it that. All were casting pointed looks at Sam who was drumming his fingers up and down on the Oakwood. Trying to avoid their glances he stared out into the La push woods. Waiting for someone to break the silence. Finall Paul spoke.

"Sam, what on earth processed you to take such a risk?" Paul Shouted directly at Sam. "You could've been killed!"

Sam looked at him but said nothing. Casting his eyes onto the floor.

"Sam, seriously you could've been hurt. Or even killed!" Paul went on.

Sam bit his lip. Only one person could talk to him like that. And that person was long gone now. He glared out at the woods uneasily. If only he could se Dean one last time. He longed to see that irrestible smirk that seemed to charm the ladies, and that older brother confront. He missed the old days when it was just him and Dean on a hunt. Travelling around in the Impala. Listening to Dean's out of tune singing. Well' okay. He wouldn't miss that much.

Jacob watched as Paul continued to get angrier and angrier by the minute. Sam wasn't helping by ignoring him, he looked as if he was in another world.

He looked back at Paul. 'oh god. He looked really pissed.

"Oh no, he's gonna phase!" Embry said as he scrambled out of his chair. Jacob also rushed to Paul, who was beginning to shake. Even Sam was getting a little uneasy.

"Whoa come down Paul" Embry soothed, but Paul wasn't listening. His eyes were glued on Sam, who was now backing away from Paul.

Jacob thought for a second. In wolf terms, Paul was above Sam in the pack. Infact, Sam was very near bottom due to his new coming. and then, In a way, Sam was challenging Paul by ignoring him, which Sam obviously knew.

Suddenly Paul snapped. He phased just outside the doorway. Snarling at Sam he took a threatening step forward. His eyes locked on Sam.

Now Sam wasn't scared. Not at all, but that didn't mean he was worried because at the minute he was trapped in a doorway by a huge Grey werewolf.

Jacob's and Embys gaze snapped onto him, waiting for him to phase. They didn't have to wait long. He had already begun to feel the adrenaline pumping through his body, making him dizzy. He bent over, letting the wolf over power him. And within a second, in Sam's place stood a tall, muscular Brown wolf.

Embry took a step back and Jacob rushed of to find Sam. Well, Sam Uley. He was pack leader. Perhaps he could break up the fight before Paul or Sam got seriously injured.

Embry watched the two wolves circle each other. Paul snapping his Jaws at Sam, and Sam snarling in return. Paul made the first move. He leapt onto Sam's back, causing Sam to roll over under his weight. For a second Sam looked surprised at the sudden weight, but he wasn't going to let Paul win that easily. Sam bit at his paws as he shoved Paul of. Making Paul grunt in pain. This was his chance. Without a moments hesitation Sam reared up on his hind legs and bit into Paul's ruff.

Fur and blood were everywhere. Both showed no signs of stopping and if they didn't stop soon…. Embry shuddered at the thought.

Sam was sinking his fangs into Paul's shoulder blade when he heard it. His ears twitched but he didn't stop. Paul he was hanging limp in Sam's jaws. Grew fur matted together with blood.

"SAM!" It was Sam Uley, the pack leader. Jacob followed him, keeping a sensible distance from the two wolves.

"Sam, let go!" Sam looked down at Paul, who was now unconscious. With one last snarl he dropped the other werewolf onto the soil and glared back at Sam Uley. Though the pack leader had his eyes on Paul.

Realisation hit him then. He could've killed Paul. Out of Guilt and worry Sam turned tail and fled into the forest. Letting his wolf senses guide him.

If only he's thought for a second. If only he'd listened to the others he wouldn't be in this mess. 'If only Dean were here, he'd have sorted things out no prob' but Sam never wanted Dean to see him like this. A monster.

It was getting late and Sam was still running. Anger and guilt had given him the strength to run on for miles. Then, Sam stopped. He sniffed the air confusingly. Then his eyes widened in surprise and worry. He was in vampire territory!


	6. One trip with Jo?

On an old, dusky highroad. Dean Winchester and Jo Harvelle were travelling down south heading to a small Towm called Forks.

Known for It's miserable weather and Low population Forks was the last resort for a home. I mean, unless you like the cold and wet weather. Plus the family of vampires attending high school living on the outskirts of the forest, not forgetting the pack of werewolves of the Quilete tribe. Yep, Forks sounded like hell. Well at least to Dean.

"Would you turn that down. I'm getting an ear ache!"

Dean smirked to himself as Jo complained about his music. Honestly! First Sam now Jo? Jeeze these people sucked.

"Dean, I mean it!" Dean sighed as he twisted the nozzle controlling the volume.

"Better" Jo said annoyingly. Oviously she wasn't to happy to be stuck in the impala with Dean till evening. His loud music was enouth to drive anyone crazy. Plus his way out of tune singing. Now THAT was agony.

Dean grinned to himself. He couldn't help it. Jo reminded him of Sam, with all the complaining and stubbornness. He couldn't help but chuckle at the though of Sam having a bitch off contest. Now that was what you called daytime TV.

"Dean, you missed the turning!" Jo's voice was so high pitched it made Dean wince.

"Whoa, try turning the volume down a bit would ya" He said, rubbing his throbbing ear with his fist. Thank goodness Sam didn't yell like that.

He looked for any signs of a turning point but the road seemed blank.

"Great, now we'll be stuck out here for another two hours. Well done Dean"

"Shut up, I'll find one!" He was starting to get annoyed with her constant screeching.

Finally, out of the corner of his eye Dean spotted a hidden turning point.

"Gotya"

Carefully and swiftly he swung the steering well to the left, turning round to face the opposite way.

They were nearly there now. Jo was holding a map on her lap telling Dean which roads to follow. Perhaps she had a use after all.

Soon, before either of them knew it. They had arrived at their destination, The White Hart. Dean parked the car into the barely filled car park and crossed to the hotels entrance. Jo follwing carrying the bags.

Once they had booked in they made their way to room 11. Dean taking his bag from Jo.

"Thanks" He muttered before turning to put the key into the door. Then with one gentle tug at the keys the door swung open. Letting out a groan as it opened. Both Jo and Dean gaped in surprise. Wow was this posh.

The wallpaper for once wasn't shredded, and the beds were made and looked decent. Even the bathroom looked reasonably clean and the bedroom even had a view! They both stood by the window which overlooked the entire La push Forest. Jo could also see a rather small yet cluttered beach along with a few houses dotted on the edge of the forest.

"Okay?" Dean said raising his eyebrows at Jo. She just shrugged and dropped her duffel bag onto the bed nearest to the window.

Dean did the same, taking out his toothbrush and other necccesaries for tonight.

Not before long, nightfall had arrived and all had gone quiet. The only sound that could be heart was the crashing of the waves in the sea. Other than that it was unusually quiet.

Dean had just finished brushing his teeth when he settled down into his own bed, tossing and turning til he was comfortable. He looked over at Jo, who was snoring sofly. Her blonde hair fell over her face and her arm draped over the side of the bed. She looked so innocent with her body hidden under the lavender coloured duvey, and her l egs spread out near the middle.

She looked like a normal young woman, not a hunter.

Perhaps he shouldn't of let her come. Maybe Ellen was right. It was way to dangerous for an inexperienced hunter out there and he couldn't afford to look after her all the time. If she got hurt, or more serously, killed. He didn't know what he's do.

He'd only let her come in the first place because he'd thought she could give him some company, comfort him. But no, he was wrong. Jo had no feelings for him, and he had none for her, did he?

He shook his head of these thoughts and let his worries take over. He'd have to look after her, even if it meant loosing this hunt.

Whoa, he was talking about her if she were Sam. Sam, could he be here? Dean had forgotten Sam might be here. How could he've forgotten that? Suddenly a smile appeared on his warn out face. 'Maybe this time I might get lucky' he thought to himself.

Dean let sleep overcome him. After all he needed it. Tomorrow was going to be a hell of a day.

**Hey guys! Thanks for the wonderful reviews everybody!:) Th****ey make me want to keep writing :D**

**BTW, I have an announcement to make. I have a few ideas, Well sorta, but I was wondering if you could come up with some ideas that I could use ;) It would be brill if you could put it in your review, I'd be very grateful for it, and don't worry, I'll make sure they'll knew whose idea it was **** THANKS ;) **


	7. Hunters? not good

Now, it wasn't exactly the vampire's territory. It just happened to be outside his own terriotory. He hadn't meant to invade the vampire's land, but the last werewolf known to bring precense to the land belonging to vampires had been ripped to pieces. Well, that was before the Cullens had arrived, but still, the same law was still there, and Sam had no mean to break it.

Quickly, before any vampires could scent him. Sam rushed to the local town, being careful not to travel downwind.

"Hey, werewolf!" It was female. He wasn't sure who it was, and wasan't about to hang around to find out. He carried on walking, feeling the vampires eyes glued on his back.

"Wait, I don't mean any harm!"

This time Sam stopped. Not sure wethwe to turn to face the vampire or run of. Hesitantly, he looked back at the vampire, keeping a safe distance.

"Did you hear?" The vampire girl asked. Sam studied her features. She had short chestnut brown hair and very beautiful eyes. Though they were an unnatural colour. She carried the scent of the rest of the Cullen family. Along with Bellas, too.

"No, what?" He asked, slightly interested at what she had to say.

The vampire looked edgy.

"I'm not sure I should be telling you this, but…I think you need to know" She said, her eyes darted to the floor.

"Okay, tell me then"

This time she took two steps closer, looking around making sure no one was in hearing distance.

She took a hesitant breath, and turned to face Sam.

"I've had a vision"

A vision? Sam remembered them. For once, before any of this, he was plagued with them. He remembered the horrific nightmares that came with also remembered the pain, a sort of very bad headache. He was glad they were gone.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"I've had them since I became a vampire. Like Edward, he also can…"She trailed of then, knowing she'd said to much. He decided not to push her for answers, but dearly he hoped they weren't what he thought.

"I saw hunters"

"Hunters?"

"Yeah, two of them. They were here in Forks"

"What did they look like?"

"I didn't get to see their faces, all I know is that there are two of them and they're onto us"

Sam didn't like the sound of this. If hunters were here that meant almost certain danger for the pack, not forgetting the vampires of course.

At least they didn't know what he used to be. Only the pack knew he was once a hunter, but no one else.

"Thank god for that too"

"What?" Oops, why did he have to do that!

"Oh nothing, just…nothing" He murmured, hoping the vampire would ask nothing more. She gave a huff and from the floor she looked at him straight in the eye.

"I guess you should tell your tribe or something…" and with that she turned around and jogged back to where she'd come from, before disappearing completely, she glanced over her shoulder at Sam, giving him a nod. He nodded back before turning around and following his own scent back to the tribes old camp house.

"Hey sam" Jared greeted him as he arrived from out of the woods. He nodded his thanks before looking back to see Paul sitting down in one of the white patio chairs. Jacob and Sam Uley were also there, handing Paul a cup of water.

Summing up the courage, he strolled over to where they were sitting with his hands in his pockets. Sam Uley looked up at him, giving him a forgiving smile. Jacob also glanced up at him before standing up and patting his back. Before whispering…

"He's alright now, only destroyed a couple of chairs" He said nodding his head at the pile of splinterd plastic.

The air went silence for a couple of minutes before Paul looked up at Sam.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said.

"Me too, no hard feelings right?"

"Right"

He was glad now that things were cleared up, but he was desperate to tell the other Sam the urgent news.

"Sam, I need to talk to you"

Jacob and Paul looked at him.

"Privately"

Sam Uley nodded as he got up from where he was sitting and walked round the maze of chairs to the back of the house with him.

He checked no one had followed before telling Sam Uley about the hunters.

"And there's two of them?"

He nodded. Sam Uley scrabbed his hand over his face before huffing. It sounded like a mixture of annoyance and worry for the pack.

"I'll tell the others tonight, when the moon is full, and thanks for telling me. It means a lot."

And with that he jogged back round the house.

Sam bit his lip worriedly of what the future would hold. 'Well,at least the hunters were outnumbered.' That would help. But he couldn't cease the worry that burnt in the back of his mind.

**Hey guys. I know I haven't updated in a long time. It's been a Hectic few weeks! Sorry this one is so short, and isn't very detailed either. I just felt bad not updating for so long. There may also be a few more spelling mistakes than usual. SORRY!**


	8. useful imformation would do us good

"Get up!"

….

"Dean, c'mon!"

…..

"Wake up!"

Jo shighed as now Dean had decided he was going to sleep for the day.

"For the last time!.." She couldn't believe it. For the last twenty minutes or so she had been shouting in his ears to wake him up, but he remained fast asleep. Jo grimaced as she saw the trail of saliva from his mouth dripping onto the not so cleansheets.

"Grose…" With one last sigh she braced her arms ready to shove Dean to wake him up. '4,3,2,1, with a might push on his left shoulder Dean woke wideeyed, grabbing a knife from behind his pillow. It took him a few seconds before he could decide if it was Jo or something dangerous.

"What the hell did you do that for?" He demanded, wiping the wet dribble from his chin.

"You wouldn't wake up," She replied honestly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Whatever. Did you get coffe?"

She nodded, looking over at the bedside table where two mugs of hot steaming Coffe were waiting. Dean let the stench of the caffine over whelm him, helping him to wake up.

Groaning he got out of bed, not bothering about Jo seeing his underwear.

"Dean!"

"Suit yourself" he said shrugging his shoulders as he reached for his dressing gown which was hanging on the side of the door.

He rolled his eyes as he strolled past Jo, as she grimaced at him.

'are all men like this?' she wondered to herself. Hoping for her sake that they weren't.

Half an hour went by before they actually made it out the door. Taking in the fresh air, Jo let herself relax. Forks was known for it's bad weather and a very low population. Though today was surprisingly warm.

Dean and Jo climbed into the front of the impala, slammmig the doors at the same time.

"So where to first?" she asked whilst fastening her seatbelt.

"Well, first I thought the local Library, get some research on the killings. See what we can find there"

"Sounds good to me"

One hour later, they had finally arrived at the library.

While Jo asked to borrow a computer Dean went in search of any numerous killings. For Forks had a history as it would seem on numerous killings, especially at La Push.

"Huh, La Push, sounds French"

He began flicking through a few old newspaper articles whom which the librarian had found for him. So taking a seat in a small corner by the window he got stuck in the first newspaper.

Jo meanwhile was scanning the internet for any information on the vampire killings and seeing if any were linked.

Something caught her attention. She quickly scrolled down, intent on finding out some usful information that would help them on the hunt.

'Two Hikers were found dead on the coast of La push beach. Doctors say they may have been dead for up to 24 hours.

However one person witnessed the attack, Lucy Green. She left no comment.

The police are looking in to making sure the same thing won't happen again and have already made plans for the near future."

Jo printed the article out and quickly rolling it up and putting into her bag. The attack seemed like the average vampire attack but she couldn't help wondering. Surely if the vampires had wanted to kill they would of drained them first. Isn't that the whole point? Shrugging her shoulders she went in search of Dean, hoping he may of found something tto add it all up.

It Didn't take long to find him

"You find anything?" She asked him hopefully.

"No, not a single scrap you?"

"Yeah, article"

Dean gave her a halfhearted smile.

"That's good, let's go get a drink and plan from there"

Jo nodded her agreement and together side by side they strolled out of the library, heading towards the nearest bar.

"Can we have 2 beers please" Jo aked the bartender. He nodded gruftly picking a few pintsized mugs out of the cupboard. She waited paitently tapping her nails up and down on the worn away side. Huffing as the barman spilt some beer over the glass.

"Here you go, enjoy"

She nodded her thanks before heading over to the table where Dean sat.

She sat down, placing the mugs neatly down on the table trying not to spill any. Dean took his, his eyes not leaving the article taking a sip and placing it back down again.

"So what do you think, vampires?"

"The way the attacks are described yes, but the condition the bodies are said to be in doesn't make a pies worth of sense."

"Pies worth? What should we do?"

Dean just stared at her blankly.

"Dean?"

He was still staring.

"Dean!"

"Oh, sorry"

"What's the matter with you?, you deaf or something?"

"I'm sorry, it's just..well.. Sam's usually the one who dealt with this kind of thing. I guess it just feels,…well…weird doing it without him"

Jo looked at him with sympathy. Poor Dean, he must be missing Sam terribly. Of course! Why hadn't she thought of that before? Sam could be here in Forks right now and all they were doing were sitting at a bar.

"We'll find him Dean. But First I think we should try and hunt down this vampire before it hurts anyone else"

Dean smiled at her, feeling excitement for the first time since Sam. Perhaps they would really find him. The idea of seeing his little brother agin filled him with hope. Yet he couldn't help feeling uncertain.

What If Sam didn't want to see him?


	9. The big bad wolf

Two days had passed since incident about the two hunters had been heard, and now word was spreading quickly. The pack had decided it was best to lay low about the phasing and warn the Cullen family.

Not long after, Sam Uley, and Jacob had gone to warn the family, but most had already known, probably because Alice had told them.

"Thank you for telling us, the extra information will help a lot" Carlisle stated calmly. Alice and Jasper waiting inside the door entrance.

"so, then we're good?" Jacob asked.

"Yes but what about Victoria, she's still out there and for all we know she could be planning an attack on us any day now" Jacob interrupted.

"I propose we meet up and discuss our plans" Carlisle suggested, throwing a questioning glance at Sam.

"Sam nooded in reply before turning around to Jabob and heading back to within the forest.

Sam Winchester was sitting at the table at Emily's place when he fir st heard the news. Since when did werewolves mix with vampires? What good could come out of that, but the more he thought about it the more it made more sense. If they worked together perhaps they'd have a better chance of putting a final stop to this redhead.

About two hours later, Sam Uley had ordered that the pack go on a search that could suggest any vampire activity.

Soon enough, all five wolves were cornering the forest. Sam ULey had taken the east side where the vampires were most likely to start from. Jared and Paul were patrolling the west side. Embry was searching the south coast, over the watchful eye of Sam Winchester. Embry was the youngest of all wolves and had a tendency to get a bit over excited.

Sam huffed in annoyance as Embry yet again nearly strolled out onto the beach, occupied by a large number of humans. Luckily Sam had managed to grab his ruff and drag him back to the safety of the forest.

Embry started to whimper.

'sorry Sam, I just was following a scent when I..'

'When you lost track, I know'

Embry whimpered again before turning around with his head down and tail imbeteween his legs. That was a way to close encounter. Sam couldn't imagine the outcome that would have happened if Embry had been scene.

A 7 foot wolf isn't hard to miss.

Suddenly Sam was knocked to the side, letting out a surprised yelp as he collided with a willow tree. He looked up to see his attacker but all he saw was embry, standing there looking pleased with himself.

Sam growled at him but Embry paid no attention.

'I found something!' he barked nudging at Sam to get up.

'quick!'

Sam quickly hurried to where embry directed him, each wolf having no trouble at running through the La push forest.

Suudenly Embry came to an erupt stop, making Sam almost trip over him. Sam growled in annoyance at him, but then it was replaced with worry.

He could smell human. Male. It seemed familiar to. Like he had smelt it before.

'so what do you think?'Embry questioned. He tilted his head to the side

'Human'

' I know, but does it seem a little off to you?'

Sam twitched his ear in interest. He was right. It did smell strange. Human but a mix of somethingelse. He knew that smell...but what..., and then it struck him. Like a bullet to flesh.

'_HUNTER'_

'huh?'

Sam could feel his legs start to shake. It couldn't be...no way...not hunters...not this time.

Then I saw it. Embry was running off to the east, probably to tell sam about his discovery, but unfortunately for both Embry and himself, he was a clumsy wolf. Never really looking where he was going and this made him without even realising jump out onto the beach.

Sam's eyes widened in shock when Embry had vanished through the wall of weeds and various foul smelling plants. The buff coloured wolf was now right in the centre of the crowded beach which was now full of screams and sweaty scents.

'no...no...no...' Sam rushed out, not bothering to think his actions through. It kinda reminded him of Dean. His brother,. So this is what it felt like to be the older sibling. Right now Sam felt sorry for him but all thoughts of Dean vanished when about 50 or so people gaped at him and Embry, mouths wide open. Most had already skittered away, but some were curious.

Kate and her family never really went to the beach often and since it was sunny for a change they thought why not give it a go. Sure her life was eventful but never in her entire 21 years of been on this planet had she ever came across such a sight.

There right in front of her stood 2 massive wolves. The size of them was breathtaking. One was smaller but even he was at least 7 foot. The other one could stand at a whopping 9 foot! She noticed the bigger one stand protectively over the smaller one, his eyes a shining hazel and if Kate hadn't been mistaken she was sure he could tell what she was thinking from over there. His eyes showed the intelligence that no wolf could ever hold.

The wolves glanced around; their escape route was blocked by various land rovers and cars. Kate felt sorry for the animals, despite their size. As just as things couldn't have possibly got worse a black man clenching a gun made his way over to the two wolves.

"I'd stay back if i were you" He told them, now positioning the gun at the two animals.

Sam was studying where their best escape route was possible when an over powering stench filled his nostrils. It was then he pin pointed the smell.

GORDON WALKER

Sam snarled at him, trying to hide Embry as mush as he could.

'go' he told Embry, now that a clearing to the forest was open. Embry, without a moments hesitation bounded into the forest, leaving a cloud of dust in this place.

He looked back to what seemed the barrel of a gun.#

"So long, monster" Gordon said as a bullet went flying.


End file.
